


Shiny, Shiny, Shiny Navy Blue

by pasdexcuses



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fucking Machines, Gender Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdexcuses/pseuds/pasdexcuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a while, it’s easy to pretend the machine doesn’t exist. It’s easy to pretend he never wanted such a thing and carry on. There are papers and exams and someone has to make sure Mark doesn’t die of starvation and/or sleep deprivation. Eduardo almost forgets entirely. Except some nights, he’ll find himself tossing around in bed. His eyes will dart in the general direction of his closet and Eduardo will know what is in there, waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny, Shiny, Shiny Navy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo prompts "gender play" and "fucking machines". And it was fucking hard, okay? Like, there was a lot of hand-holding involved and editing on [](http://abriata.livejournal.com/profile)[**abriata**](http://abriata.livejournal.com/)'s part, to whom I am eternally grateful, for being amazing. Because one does not simply write gender play. And just in case anyone's wondering, no, there is no cross-dressing in this fic.

**Disclaimer:** This work is based on the characters as portrayed in the movie The Social Network, not real people. And, obviously, I’m not making any money from this. 

**Shiny, Shiny, Shiny Navy Blue**

Eduardo’s cheeks burn as he types in the details of his credit card. He had read the terms of service at least three times before finally making up his mind. He hopes to god no one finds out what “American Small and Medium Appliances” really means. 

Eduardo hits buy and waits for the world to start collapsing around him. It doesn’t happen immediately but the feeling, the restlessness doesn’t go away until, a week or so later, a notice slides under his door saying there’s a package waiting for him at the post office. And even then, Eduardo still feels a little too exposed, a little too indecent as he tries his best to hide it in his dorm. Eduardo has never been this pleased to be living alone. He has never been this pleased that no one ever has the need to come over.

Thank god for small favors.

*

When he gets it, Eduardo only opens it to make sure it’s what he ordered. After checking that yes, indeed there is a rather expensive fucking machine sitting on his floor, Eduardo closes the box and hides it in a corner of his closet. It’s an impulse, the way Eduardo snaps the lid closed. Like he can’t bear the sight of it. Like it makes him dirty just by looking at it. 

For a while, it’s easy to pretend the machine doesn’t exist. It’s easy to pretend he never wanted such a thing and carry on. There are papers and exams and someone has to make sure Mark doesn’t die of starvation and/or sleep deprivation. Eduardo almost forgets entirely. Except some nights, he’ll find himself tossing around in bed. His eyes will dart in the general direction of his closet and Eduardo will know what is in there, waiting for him. 

Eduardo doesn’t like to admit he has been keeping count but it is exactly twenty-three days after he collects the machine that he brings it out again. 

It is obviously Mark’s fault. 

*

As Randi’s graduation approaches, the realization that he has to go takes root in Mark’s brain. Eduardo has to give it to him, remaining in denial for a long time. And it’s not that Mark doesn’t want to go because he hates his sister. It’s just that he’d rather avoid the social interaction. Eventually Mark admits it to himself that yes, he is going to the graduation. Yes, he is going to sit through all those bullshit speeches and clap because this is _Randi_. But when Eduardo asks Mark what he’s wearing, if he has a suit, Mark just stares at him.

“I’m not wearing a suit,” Mark says, jaw flexing. 

“Mark, it’s a graduation ceremony,” Eduardo counters but when Mark rolls his eyes, Eduardo feels the need to add, “At college.”

“Just because it is _expected_ of me doesn’t mean that I will. And I won’t.”

Shaking his head, Eduardo gives it up. He goes back to studying econ on Mark’s bed while Mark goes back to his precious code.

However, later that week, Mark is the one calling Eduardo for advice on how to buy a suit. Apparently Karen played a smart combination of blackmail and guilt-tripping and now Mark has five hundred dollars in his account to buy himself a decent suit. 

Really, Eduardo can only laugh. In fact, he laughs so hard and for so long while Mark tells the story that his stomach starts hurting and Eduardo can’t breathe. He can imagine Mark rolling his eyes and glaring at him, and it makes everything even funnier. Like Mark is some kind of cartoon character. 

“I don’t know why you’re laughing so much, you’re coming to the graduation with me,” Mark says, exasperated.

And this, this burns the air in Eduardo’s lungs so that he is not so much laughing but choking over Mark’s words.

“I’m sorry?” Eduardo asks because he doesn’t think he heard quite right.

“Well, Randi said I should bring someone lest I drop dead of boredom or start insulting people, whichever happens first.” 

“And you’re asking me?” 

“You don’t _have_ to come. But I mean, you like suits and Randi and if you don’t wanna come, whatever. I didn’t want to bring Dustin because I know he thinks Arielle is hot, which, no, that’s never going to happen and Chris gets all flustered and—”

“I’d love to come,” Eduardo interjects before Mark gives himself an aneurism while he tries to backtrack. 

“Oh. So. Um, I need to buy a suit and I’m terrible with regular clothes as it is…”

“Want me to come over and then we can buy one together? I think I need one, anyway,” Eduardo offers, adding that last bit only for Mark’s benefit.

“You have a thousand suits already, Wardo.”

“Yeah, but we can have matching ones, think of the possibilities,” Eduardo jokes.

It occurs to him a little too late that that might not have been a very straight thing to say to your straight best friend. Eduardo is halfway to a panic attack as Mark takes his sweet time answering. He is already opening his mouth to say it was a lame joke, that Dustin must have finally started to rub off on him when Mark deadpans, “I’ve always had the distinct suspicion you’re trying to make an honest man out of me. Guess that settles it, then.” 

And Eduardo laughs, again, relieved. 

*

“Mark, you _do_ know how to tie a tie, right?” Eduardo asks through Mark’s door.

He has been waiting for a good half hour and although Eduardo had the good sense of coming for Mark early, they are going to be late regardless if Mark doesn’t come out now. 

“Of course I know, I went to boarding school,” Mark snaps from the other side.

“Then what is ta—” Eduardo starts to ask for the trillionth time when it hits that Mark doesn’t wear suits. Ever. “Mark, will you let me in? I need to use your mirror to adjust my tie,” Eduardo tries instead.

“Use Dustin’s!” Mark yells.

“Chris and Dustin are gone, Mark. They left halfway through whatever this is.”

There is a moment of silence where Eduardo thinks Mark might never come out. However, after a couple of minutes, Eduardo can hear the click and door is soon swinging open. Eduardo steps in to find Mark standing carefully behind the door. 

His eyes are trained on the floor as he says, “This is ridiculous.”

There is a faint blush in Mark’s cheeks that makes Eduardo smile. 

“Move over,” Eduardo says, nudging Mark’s shoulder. “I need your mirror.”

Taking a step to the side, Mark makes room for Eduardo to step closer to the mirror behind Mark’s door. Eduardo looks at his reflection, pretending he needs to adjust his tie. There’s a moment where Eduardo’s hands stop dead in their tracks because instead of looking at his own collar, Eduardo gets distracted by what little he can see of Mark. 

Whirling around, Eduardo lets himself stare. It’s the first time he’s seen Mark in a suit and Eduardo’s breath does this funny thing where it hiccups and catches for a second before he realizes he has been staring long enough to make Mark feel awkward. 

Swallowing, Eduardo says, “You liar,” as he walks to Mark, who opens his mouth to protest. Before he can, Eduardo grabs his tie, working it so that it’s in a proper knot and not whatever the hell Mark thinks can pass as “tied”. 

Mark’s faint blush takes on a force of its own, reaching his ears as Eduardo works the knot and brushes Mark’s shoulders. Eduardo wants to say something. Make a comment on how good Mark looks because he does. He looks nice in a strange but pleasing way that makes Eduardo’s heart jump. But Eduardo opens his mouth and his throat feels dry, like it is refusing to make a sound. 

“Whatever, Wardo, let’s go,” Mark says all of a sudden. 

Smiling, Eduardo follows Mark outside, letting his hand rest on the small of Mark’s back. 

*

The intensity of what cooks in his chest and swells doesn’t hit Eduardo until the ceremony is over and Mark’s mom asks him to take a picture of the family. He stands a few steps back to get the perfect frame. He takes one shot but as he goes to say, “One more, just in case,” Eduardo sees, really _sees_ Mark. 

Because the thing is, Eduardo has always seen Mark as, well, Mark. His best friend. He has always seen Mark, the computer geek with a sharp tongue and absurdly smart. But now, watching Mark stand in with his family, tall and in a suit, all Eduardo can see is Mark, a man. 

It is not that Eduardo doesn’t think of Mark as a guy. Because Eduardo knows, okay? He knows Mark has a dick. It’s more… Well, it’s hard to explain, but as Eduardo takes a final picture for the Zuckerbergs, his chest swells because it’s like he’s seeing a new side to Mark. 

Mark in a suit. Mark, shaking hands in a suit and drinking and talking. It doesn’t matter how uncomfortable he looks — to Eduardo, at least, because he has learned how to read in between the lines when it comes to Mark — because here Mark is, looking impossibly like a man. Like he is outgrowing his adolescence and becoming this masculine being that takes Eduardo’s breath away. And Eduardo… it’s strange, but he feels impossibly proud. 

*

When Eduardo makes it back to his dorm that night, his cheeks are still flushed. He closes the door behind him, leaning against it as he evens his breathing. He tries to stop smiling but it is as if someone is pulling the corner of Eduardo’s mouth and tugging. 

He has the memory of Mark fresh in his mind as he slips under his covers and tries to sleep but can't. He keeps thinking of Mark's hands and his mouth and his pink cheeks. The mental image of Mark's ass in a pair of trousers that is not worn jeans or plain sweats plays like a broken record before Eduardo’s eyes. He wants to stop because Mark is his friend and this is slightly wrong. But then Eduardo closes his eyes and it's all he can think of. Mark in a suit.

Eduardo’s eyes dart to his closet. On impulse, he walks over and drags the box out. The machine is still sitting there, unused, unopened. Taking it out, Eduardo traces his fingers over the navy-colored steel. He picks up the manual first, skipping the advertisement and functions because Eduardo knows them by heart. He dives right into how to assemble it.

It’s fairly straight forward, even if Eduardo has never been prone to handy work. Eduardo, deciding he might as well give it a try, takes a little under an hour to assemble the machine. Eduardo pushes down against it, testing its strength to find that it’s pretty sturdy. Taking a couple of steps back, Eduardo thinks assembling it has been surprisingly uncomplicated.

It’s already past midnight by the time Eduardo can sit back and just admire his machine. But Eduardo can’t go to bed. Not when he feels like there is still something missing. Throwing a pillow on the floor, Eduardo sits on it, facing the machine. He estimates an ideal height for the platform and readjusts the machine. Fumbling for the aluminum rod, Eduardo manages get himself into a position where, theoretically speaking, the machine could, well, fuck him. 

Something about that thought seems so comic and absurd at the same time that Eduardo can’t help but burst into manic laughter. His hysteria doesn’t last long and Eduardo is soon scrambling to his feet. He is about to leave the machine on the floor to be hidden again in the morning when Eduardo takes one last look at it. 

There it is, a navy fucking machine lying on his floor, adjusted to the height of Eduardo’s ass. It’s relatively small, Eduardo thinks as he stares at it. That is one of the reasons he got it. It seemed less intimidating, somehow. But the real reason Eduardo got it is the color. Its deep and shiny navy blue jumped at Eduardo four months ago when he first started scouting for machines and stayed with him until he finally bought it. 

On impulse, Eduardo crouches down to touch it again. He palms the aluminum rod and tests the screws before giving in and plugging in the machine. There is a hum as Eduardo switches it on. He turns the wheel on the control so that it’s at ten strokes per minute. It’s painfully slow so Eduardo moves the wheel again, somewhere around thrirty strokes per minute. He watches the rod thrust in the air, a little like he has been hypnotized by its steady rhythm. Eduardo wonders if that’s the standard human speed. 

Probably not.

Eduardo turns the speed up again. Then one more time before curiosity gets the better of him and he turns the machine all the way up. The sudden speed startles Eduardo, makes him snap out of his trance-like state. Eduardo considers the machine again before he reaches under his bed.

He grabs a black leather box. The box itself isn’t heavy and there are only a couple of things in there so Eduardo can settle it comfortably in his lap. There’s a vibrator, the first toy he ever bought, lube, condoms and two different sets of dildos Eduardo ordered with the machine. Taking the lube and a bright red dildo, Eduardo puts away the box and goes back to the machine.

He fits the dildo on the rod, making sure it is properly adjusted. Eduardo has never used the machine but he has used the dildo to masturbate. It has quickly become his favorite, if only because the curved tip allows Eduardo to hit just the right spots. 

Eduardo takes his clothes off, folding them neatly and setting them on the bed as he slides onto the pillow on the floor. He lubes up the dildo first, using more than enough, just in case. Then Eduardo squirts lube onto his hand. He warms it up before spreading his legs wide and inserting two fingers inside himself even though he normally starts with one.

Eduardo stretches his hole, imagining someone else’s long fingers going in. He doesn’t even touch his dick because that would detract from the main action. He imagines steady hands scissoring him open with every thrust. Eduardo imagines a voice asking if he’s ready. He nods to no one before placing his ass to the head of the dildo. Swallowing hard, Eduardo switches the machine on again as slow as he can. 

It still takes Eduardo by surprise, the way the dildo slides inside without hesitation, opening Eduardo whether Eduardo moans in pain or not. And for the first time since Eduardo filled out his details to have the machine delivered, he remembers why he wanted it. 

Eduardo gives himself a couple of minutes to adjust his position so that the dildo slides in him at the right angle, not too deep but not to shallow. He turns the speed up, breathing out. And Eduardo enjoys this feeling so much, the fullness of it, the coldness and steadiness of each thrust that he forgets momentarily the imaginary hands spreading him. 

But when Eduardo closes his eyes, he has a mental picture of a real cock in him. Eduardo squeezes his muscles around the dildo, pretending it’s made of soft skin. The robotic rhythm of the machine works as lullaby that plunges Eduardo further into a land of fantasy in his own head. Then Eduardo’s treacherous mind flashes him the picture of a smirk that makes Eduardo groan. 

On instinct, Eduardo mutters a breathless, “ _Mark._ ” 

And then it’s too late for pretense because the imaginary hands take on the details of Mark’s own. The voice in Eduardo’s head gets this edge, this sharpness to it and Eduardo is gone. He knows he will probably regret this later, when he can’t look at Mark in the eye the following day, but for now, all Eduardo cares about is picturing Mark. Mark and his hands and voice and the way he moves, each thing a calculation, nothing more than what is strictly necessary. 

He has never seen Mark naked, but then Eduardo remembers him in that suit. It is easily the one piece of clothing that the fits Mark’s body the best. Not to perfection and not enough to outline the sharp edges of Mark’s body that Eduardo will probably never see but it is something else. It makes Mark look different, too. And it makes Eduardo so fucking horny for him. 

Because all that pride and warm feelings in his chest slowly translate into Eduardo getting hard for this side of Mark.

He remembers Mark at the ceremony. He remembers the suit and how grown up Mark looked. Like a man. Almost entirely solid masculinity and nearly no teenage softness. And Eduardo, he has always liked difficult things, challenges and blunt edges. Eduardo likes it fast and sharp and _hard_. Mark has always been blunt, even to a fault. He is a challenge through and through, but Eduardo had never thought of him as a hard person. Mark, with his thin wrists and bony elbows. 

But Mark in a suit looked like a man. Not a kid pretending to be his dad but a man of his own and that makes Eduardo’s throat dry as he remembers what the suit provoked in him. The way Eduardo couldn’t stop staring because Mark looked so hot, so _hot_ and Eduardo has never wanted this much. 

Eduardo tries to remember the way Mark says his name. _Wardo_ , Mark says in his deep voice. He swallows, thinking now of Mark’s fingers flying over the keyboard. The callousness under the tips that would feel rough against Eduardo’s skin. Eduardo spreads his legs further as he accelerates the machine, letting his heels dig hard into his carpeted floor. He picks up the pace and within minutes, the machine has reached a third of its speed.

He doesn’t imagine Mark thrusting into him. He imagines Mark holding Eduardo’s legs spread with steady hands as they both watch the dildo go in and out of him. Eduardo imagines his own hand digging into the curve of Mark’s ass, his fingers prodding over the fabric of the suit. He imagines Mark sinking into his fingers, letting Eduardo touch every inch of skin. 

If Mark were here, Eduardo would yank him in by his tie, so that they could kiss with their mouths open.

Instead, Eduardo decides it’s time to speed up. He knows he can take more. He knows he wants more. But Eduardo also likes a good challenge and a hard fuck so he wriggles until the tip of the dildo brushes up against his prostate. It makes him moan, the first time and the second but then the third comes around and Eduardo is crying out because that’s three strokes against his prostrate in less than five seconds.

For the first time that night, Eduardo lays a hand on his cock. His breathing is already frantic. He already feels close to the edge so Eduardo brings down the speed before he squeezes hard around his cock. A searing pain shoots up his spine but it’s enough to bring him down a couple notches. 

It is still a relentless in and out and stretching and pressing that unknots every muscle in Eduardo’s body. Eduardo knows it is not possible for a human to keep a steady pace this long. But Eduardo likes to pretend and everyone is always saying how much like a robot Mark is like. It’s not nice and Eduardo knows Mark doesn’t appreciate it. He doesn’t mind it much, now that he knows it’s all friendly joking.

What would Mark say if he knew that this is what Eduardo pictures? Mark fucking him like a machine. Eduardo would never ask that, though. Plus, he knows Mark wouldn’t fuck like a machine. It’s physically impossible. And if he’s honest, Eduardo would let Mark fuck him but he wants to fuck Mark more. He wants to take Mark apart just like this machine is taking Eduardo apart and making him curse under his breath. 

Eduardo thinks Mark would like to be loud like a pornstar. Oh, he could keep quiet, but Mark would prefer to be loud. And Eduardo would take care of Mark. He would make him feel so good. Thumbing the head of his cock, Eduardo plays with the precome accumulated at the tip. Eduardo would swallow Mark down. He’d swallow Mark’s come and lick his lips in the aftertaste. Eduardo would revel at the sound of opening the fly of Mark’s trousers before blowing him. He wouldn’t let the suit get dirty. 

Eduardo would fuck Mark with his tie on. 

He would pull Mark closer by his belt and undress him, Eduardo thinks as he pumps his cock faster. He would rub his face against the hairs of Mark’s legs. He would lick every part of Mark’s flat chest. Eduardo would spend ages sucking on Mark’s Adam’s apple. He’d even leave a hickey there, if he thought he could get away with it. 

Eduardo imagines thrusting inside Mark instead of his hand. Mark’s ass would be tight. Eduardo can feel himself almost there again. He knows he won’t stop this time so Eduardo goes faster than before. The tip of the dildo sinks deep inside Eduardo. It continues brushing his prostate and driving him insane.

Eduardo’s fantasy becomes an incoherent maze of “please” and “Mark” and “put your fingers in me”. Because Eduardo would fuck Mark but he’d love it if Mark could spread him open at the same time. He imagines them in here, with Eduardo’s machine and Mark’s steady hand. Eduardo pictures the hairs on Mark’s legs and the low pitch of his voice. He imagines Mark in a suit saying _Wardo_ and Eduardo loses it. He pumps his dick, bringing himself over the edge with a litany of “fuck, fuck, _fuck.”_

Eduardo comes hard, harder than any time in recent memory. 

*

Later, months later, Eduardo will look over Mark’s shoulder. The Facebook will be displayed on the screen and Eduardo’s throat will go suddenly dry as he stares at the navy blue logo. 

Eduardo will remember asking Mark when he first met him about his favorite color and Mark answering “dark blue”.  He will remember his machine and wonder how he had never noticed. 

Eduardo will blush but Mark will be too busy to take note. 

  
  



End file.
